pretty_in_pinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Finally Found You
Dance-pop]|Released=Sep 2012|image= }} Info This is the lead single from Hispanic/Bilingual recording artist, Enrique Iglesias' untitled tenth studio album. The track got it's worldwide airplay on the 24th of August 2012. The song features vocals from rapper Sammy Adams, with an alternate version featuring Puerto Rican artist Daddy Yankee. "Finally Found You" sees Iglesias asking his "object of affection to ignore the advice of her friends and to stick with him till the end". Iglesias's vocals are "heavily processed" throughout the song. The single peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club songs list and #2 on the Billboard Latin Songs list. Lyrics Iglesias: You know I'm gon get ya, yeah Whatever it takes to get there No I won't drop you Like everybody else does Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you Cause I finally found, I finally found you You never have to worry if what I say is true Girl I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew That I finally found, I finally found you break I'm coming, I'll get ya, yeah We have a connection, that's right Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yeah Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you Cause I finally found, I finally found you You never have to worry if what I say is true Girl I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew That I finally found, I finally found you break I finally found, I finally found you Adams: Yeah, so can I get love Too much to ask for really so tough Find yourself moving with the sex of the drums Got my hands full, grabbin' all these girls, girls Hands up, hands up Dance floor chillin' while I hold two cups Can't stop spilling, cause I'm drunk as fuck And my song comes on, and the club goes nuts Yeah, every province I go, city I sleep, it's best that ya'll know Running around, and doing all these shows Round the whole globe, I come, and you go girl And you need to think of it Just arrive for the night, baby live a bit With a place to hit, and your pants to zip We can make this thing a party, are you into it In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you Cause I finally found, I finally found you Finally, finally, finally found you Finally, finally, finally found Finally found, I finally found you You know I'm go get ya, yeah Category:Ersason219 Category:Enrique Iglesias Category:Billboard Hit